Bring You Back
by meekobb
Summary: When Bella finds herself immersed deeper in the supernatural world, without any cooperation, it drives her to find help from an unlikely ally. Her loyalty to the only one who shows her any concern changes her in ways no one anticipates. Cover art by Bertie Bott.


Summary: Bella moves across the country for college and to try to hide from Victoria, who continues to hunt her. She quickly learns that the vampires and werewolves that she knew of are not the only supernatural creatures in existence, but are they willing to help her? How far will Bella go for the only one who is willing to listen to her story?

 **Author Note: Written for Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Spookfest 2015 contest, using randomizer prompt... _One night, a girl gets bitten by an eldritch abomination._**

 ** _Author Note 2: This story is complete FOR NOW. I will continue the adventure in the future. I cannot give any guaranteed time frame at this point in time. Noted as of 02, November, 2015._**

* * *

~o.O.o~

Bella Swan stood staring up at the old main building of the campus in Virginia, the furthest possible place away from Forks that she could apply to keep her life and problems away from her father. Whitmore College on any other given circumstance would have certainly intrigued her, but when she saw their curriculum options it only confirmed her application.

With her history with the supernatural, it only seemed natural that she would find herself studying something so abnormal. When Charlie asked her why, she could only shrug and said it was interesting and she wanted to do something different. Perhaps write novels on the subject and he said no more.

That was how she found herself on the historic campus, glancing at every person that passed her by with suspicion. She knew that Victoria would never approach her in the broad daylight. She didn't know if she knew where she was yet, and hoped that she had some time to figure out something in the meanwhile.

Dragging her suitcases through the campus, she made her way to her dorm that was indicated on the map that had been issued to her in the mail. Bella looked around, ignoring the chattering people and rolled her eyes at the squealing of a particularly bubbly blond as she pushed her way past.

It didn't take her long to find her room, claim a bed and unpack her belongings before setting out to explore the campus. Making her way through the quad, she couldn't help but to feel different as she ran her hands up her arms. She wasn't sure what it was that was, but it unnerved her. The unsettling sensations that she begun to feel made her more nervous than before and she was eager to find a way to end her supernatural troubles. Once and for all.

~o.O.o~

A month into the semester and Bella found her distaste for her roommates growing. Learning that they were vampires was shocking. Elena had been reluctant to give her the full story before Caroline finally caved and added that they were also working on the loss of one of their friends, Elena also dealing with her boyfriend in the same event.

Bella understood grief well, the pain and anger that came with it. She however was not pleased when the girl wanted to compel the knowledge out of her, make her forget discovering what they really were.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You can try to make me forget but I already have been sucked into this world for the last three years. You _can't_ make me _forget_. I have a deranged bitch hunting my ass down and you want me to _forget_ that I need to run for my life?! Are you going to take her out for me?" she snapped.

"If this other vampire comes around, we can try helping you but we are working on a ton of other problems like finding a way to fix the no magic land that is going on back in our home town Bella," Elena explained.

"So what? Fuck the other humans that you are capable of helping? How about you just stay the fuck away from me Elena," she fumed as she stormed out of their shared dorm.

It wouldn't be the first, nor last incident, with the vampire that Bella would have to deal with. She eventually learned as she sat quietly observing and doing her homework around the campus, that her roommates were not the only creatures in the area. Eavesdropping on unsuspecting friends of the two, she discovered that there were not only another breed of vampires, but witches and werewolves in existence.

Bella had an encounter with one of their group that she had learned had skipped town on them. She hadn't known it was him until afterwards, but he tried to be charming as he stopped her on her way to class, pretending to get to know her.

When he stared into her eyes like a creeper and told her to forget everything she learned about Elena and her merry band of idiots, she blinked back absently. He had believed his trick to but was never more surprised when her fist flew up and met his face.

She felt oddly satisfied as Stefan Salvatore staggered back, holding his jaw as he looked at her. "If you try that shit on me again, I'll find the closest piece of wood and shove it in your chest the second you come close to me," she growled lowly so that their spat would not be overheard by anyone nearby. All she wanted to do was choke the bastard as her hands fisted tightly at her side.

Stefan said nothing as he stood there, grasping his throat and holding his jaw, staring at her back as she walked away before he was able to finally breath again.

~o.O.o~

Spending the early hours in an off campus lounge and bar had become a routine for Bella. She enjoyed the quiet solitude that the place offered and a drink had become almost habitual for her. Even if she come to learn that the bartender was sleeping with one of Elena Gilbert's groupie friends.

She hadn't minded her for the most part. They each kept their distance and minded their business, all the while keeping a cautious eye on one another due to the level of knowledge the other possible contained. Little did she know how soon the tides would change.

As she sat there working on her paper for class, a new face walked in. Bella eyed him curiously as he approached the bar where Liv started to brush him off, but when she suddenly began to look fearful, her interest was truly peaked. She kept her head down as she watched quietly as the man spoke. She couldn't hear what was said but there was something that set the girl off that made him make a grab for her.

Bella sat back, amazed that they were completely to her presence. The man seemed to get the upper hand and the blond witch looked to her for help but she merely stared at her. He grew curious to what distracted his victim and his dark eyes landed on the brunette that sat across the room, seemingly entertained by what was going on.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" he asked as he stood up from where he was bent over Liv. "You are...quite different."

She raised an eyebrow as she eyed him, watching as he approached. "If by different, you mean that I've been dealing with supernatural shit for the last few years, then yeah. Are you here to kill her?"

The man smiled as he looked at her. Reaching out, he ran his finger down the side of her face, his eyes brightening in surprise at what he sensed from her. "Yes, you are different," he murmured. "You aren't afraid of me when it seems everyone else is absolutely terrified."

"I told you this isn't exactly new. The whole witch thing might be," she said as she gestured between the nearly broken girl and him.

"You don't seem upset that I've come to kill your friend," he pointed out.

"She's no friend. None of them are," Bella scoffed. Looking him up and down, her lips pressed together as she seemed to make a decision. "Actually - you seem like you may be more open to my problem than those merry band of idiots. I just need to know how powerful are you?"

He blinked at her before slowly smiling. "Strong enough to be able to escape from a prison world my family trapped me in," he murmured as he reached out to trace her jawline.

She lifted her chin as she stared him in the eye. "I asked the vampires and witches here to help me with a problem that's been chasing me down but they are more concerned about themselves. One little Cold One should be easy for a campus seemingly crawling with these other vampires and then be on their way. You want to kill them, be my guest. I simply ask that you be kind enough to take care my vampire problem for me and I'll be happy to help you with whatever my human limitations can."

It was a request that shocked him and she had no hesitation in her words. He could feel the magic that was coming off of her skin, making him wonder why she was unable to take care of such a menial task herself. Still - it had its possibilities, he thought as his eyes drifted further down her body before making their way back up. "Malachai Parker," he introduced himself as he held out his hand. "Just call me Kai. You have a deal."

"Bella Swan," she smiled back as she shook his hand.

As he wrapped his hand around hers, his smile grew as he siphoned the magic and energy out of her, leaving her with just a fraction to leave her breathing. She collapsed into his awaiting arms where he threw her over his shoulders. "Catch you later Liv! I'll be coming back for you!" he called out as he walked out of the bar with his new playmate.

~o.O.o~

Bella was slow to wake, feeling as though she had somehow managed to drown herself in more than her usual amount of alcohol that she numbed herself with. Rolling over with a groan, her hand reached out to try to find her phone on the end table, only to realize she wasn't in her dorm. Blinking to clear the blurriness in her vision, the first image was that of the new stranger, Kai, watching her as he ate a bag of pretzels from the chair.

"You know, I had a lot of ideas for you when we first made that little agreement," he started as she struggled to sit up. "But there is so much more about you that it seems that you don't even realize."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she muttered as she narrowed her eyes on him, focusing in on the bottle of water in his hand. She pushed herself forward to take it from him, the dryness in her mouth was unbearable, but she was still so weak that she quite literally landed in his lap.

"Well, hey there. I will admit it's been quite awhile since I've been with a woman, but you don't look to be in any shape to enjoy yourself," he teased as he held onto her.

She groaned as she ripped the bottle from him and drank it down quickly. "You're an ass. What did you do to me?"

"Hm, it was merely a little test at first but it became a bit more interesting once I got you back," Kai smiled as he picked her up and threw her back onto the bed. "You, pretty thing, are just like me it seems. Which is quite interesting because I'm well aware of my family tree for several generations so if you are related, it's quite distantly. I only hope it's truly far enough so that the thoughts I've been having don't seem so - perverted."

Bella looked at him as if he was crazy, which she was certain he was. "What the hell are you smoking? What the hell do you mean I'm like you?"

Kai's grin was bright as he leaned over her. "You're a siphoner my dear Bella. They are very rare witches and almost every single one I've know of were Gemini witches. I want to get you around as much magic as possible and have you learn to absorb it, feed on it. I wonder…"

"You wonder what?" she questioned as she push back on his shoulders but he wouldn't budge. "Hey, look asshole. You may be hot and all, but if we are really some fucked up cousins, I'm not interested in hooking up. You promised to deal with the psychotic bitch I have hunting my ass."

He flopped over beside her on the bed, his eyes tracing over the curve of her neck. "We will take care of her but I have a counter offer for you. That is if you are willing to hear it."

Bella was quiet as she looked at him and sighed. It was the least she could do. "Fine. Let's hear it," she said.

With that he was confident he had her. All it would take is just some encouragement but it wouldn't be much effort on his part to convince her that he was the one she would side with in the plans he had for Damon, Bonnie, and the rest of their merry band of misfits.

~o.O.o~

By the end of the school year, Bella was rarely seen in their dorm room. Especially after the first time she had the pleasure of meeting the famous Bonnie. With her growing magic, she had grabbed the last of her personal belongings and set her bed on fire as she left her dorm. It was the first time she let anyone beside Kai see what she could do. It was because of him that she grew as strong as was. To grow as strong as fast as she did.

While Kai ran around, attempting to force the merge on his sister to gain her power and leadership of their coven, Bella focused on her craft. She was setting up to practice with candles in a clearing where no one traveled through at that time of night when she heard twigs snapping in the distance.

Her eyes remained fixated on the direction of the sound before she continued to set up her circle, lighting the flames. When she looked up, she let out an irritated breath at the sight before her. "Turn around and leave Edward. You don't want to be here," Bella warned.

"I came back for you," he said as he stepped closer but the movement only irritated her. "The family received word that you were in danger. I've come to bring you back."

She let out a maniacal laugh as she step backwards from him, slowly leading him into the circle she created. "I've been in danger since the day you left me in the middle of the woods. You left me without any protection in the supernatural world with a deranged bitch hunting me down, you idiotic bastard! Like hell I'll go anywhere with you now!"

"Victoria?" he let out in a gasp. "She's after you?"

"You killed her mate! Why would you think she wouldn't come after me, or even your stupid fucking family? I know Jasper argued to end her then but no! Edward knows everything! Edward is always right! Well fuck your telepathy because it has done nothing but lead you to your death because you don't want to actually listen to people when they speak!" she screamed at him, the flames burning brighter and throwing sparks off onto the dried grass to enclose the circle.

The Cold One looked around as he tried to find a way out but the fire grew higher whenever he spun to try to jump above them. "Who is doing this?!"

"Is he really in that much denial that he can't believe that you are about to light his sparkling ass up?" Kai asked as he made his way to her side, his arm sliding across her back as the other brushed her hair away from her neck. He leaned in, dropping light, feathery kisses up her neck until he reached her ear. "I brought you a present pretty girl."

Bella's eyes were glassy as she was caught up in the flirty sensations that he was giving her. "Hm? It's not even my birthday. What did you bring me?" she smiled as she turned her head to look up at him.

"Well I had thought it would have been a special night for us," he sighed dramatically as he pulled over a black, canvas bag. "However, it simply seems to be the season of parasites. Looks as if we each are bagging one," he mused as he pulled out the long promised head of Victoria.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she grinned as she bit her lip.

"Yes well I'm especially thrilled that you aren't a long lost cousin because then I wouldn't be able to do this," Kai replied as he grabbed her face, claiming her mouth possessively. The previous months the two had been dancing around one another, even after he confirmed that she was indeed from a different line of siphoner witch, but one that was nearly extinct.

Only problem at that point was the tag on her. Bella was not willing to budge on acting out on their quite obvious physical attraction until her Cold One problem was dealt with.

Having finally given a taste of what he'd been denied for months, Kai wasn't about to stop. Especially not for a sniveling Cold One that didn't know his head from his ass. He ran his teeth over her jaw as his hands explored her body over her clothes. "Be done with him already," he grumbled, pressing himself to her body to urge her along.

The moan she let out was nothing short of glorious. Feeding off of his magic to increase her power, she let the flames around the circle expand, the cries of her former love providing the background music to set tone for the new relationship that seemed destined to be born that night.

He was unable to stop himself as he started pulling at his jacket and threw it on the ground, a need to begin losing the layers separating himself and the devious creature before him. His fingers grasped at her shirt, pushing it up as he dropped to his knees to trail wet kisses under the thin fabric over her skin until he was barred by her waistline.

Her fingers buried themselves in his hair, tightening and tugging on the strands. A glance up to her, seeking a silent permission to continue, he couldn't help but to also curse his brother for the new emotions he suffered after the merge with him. Fuck everyone if he didn't care for this girl. She was his and anyone that fucks with them would pay with blood.

When Bella didn't stop him, only urged him on by reaching for his shirt to yank it over his head. With a grin he eagerly unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them down roughly with her panties. His lips returned to her body as he began to kiss his way along her thigh while his hands caressed her soft skin.

He pulled her down quickly, laying her on her back as he moved over her. The gold fire and purple smoke from the burning Cold One lit their bodies, making them grin at one another in eager anticipation. Kai moved back down her body as he pushed her legs open and went straight for his target.

The inner monster was instantly soothed by her pleased moans as his mouth pleasured her. He drank in her essence, taking his time, savoring everything about her. No, he certainly would not let anyone fuck with this pretty little witch.

Licking his lips as he sat back while she came down from her orgasm. Kai studied her face as she explored the sensations she was feeling with her body, realizing that very well may had been her first one. As he was undoing his own pants, he found her eyes on him, watching, waiting.

She was not weak, she was anything but. However, there was still a part of him, something human in him that still wanted to be gentle. "I will go easy," he whispered as he crawled over her, kissing her wrist as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer.

"I never worried about my safety with you, or being hurt," Bella confessed. "But if you even think about backing out, there is nowhere that you could hide from me."

Grinning he captured her lips again, biting into her lower lip with a low growl as he slipped himself into her warm, wet folds. She tensed at the sudden intrusion, a small gasp escaping against his mouth, but he held on as he remained still inside.

When he felt her body relax against him, her breaths coming normally, he moved to kiss her neck. Shivers ran through her body as her nails dug into his shoulders, his body moving along hers slowly. How glorious she felt! So warm, so tight… and she was his. She didn't know but he was a possessive bastard. Perhaps more than the ashes of her ex that were scattered mere feet from where they laid.

Bella never expected the psychotic man she was unfathomably attracted to, whom she'd developed a loyalty that no one could understand, to be so incredibly considerate of her. She previously imagined if they broke the bed, it would be in a drunken haze that she would be numb through and remember little of. Nothing like this. Unplanned, wild, and so very caring in the way he held her. As her body adjusted and welcomed the new experience, she was more willing to go further, but he maintained the control and he was nothing short of a gentleman, in his unique way, as he took care of her physical needs before he fell beside her after he reached his own climax.

"We are not going home until we repeat that at least once more," he muttered as he stared up to the stars that shone brightly.

She smiled at his comment, "Sounds like a party."

"A party for two. Always just for two. You and I," he said as he pulled her closer. "We are going to have so much fun."

~o.O.o~

Over the course of summer break, Bella returned home to visit her father. She couldn't help but continue to be concerned for her new lover despite the power he held. Essentially for as evil as everyone proclaimed he was, the man was the only one to give her every incentive and strength she needed to stand truly on her own.

So much over the year away from Forks caused such a dramatic change inside her, but she never felt it was a bad thing. To anyone else, she was confident they would believe otherwise. Like her former friends in the Quiletes. She took great pleasure in putting the shifter puppies in their place when they came sniffing around, enjoying the shock and terror on their faces when she magically made them feel the physical sensations of their changes when they shifted. The pain that true werewolves endure. Reminding them that they were nothing more than simple shifters, and not the only threat besides Cold Ones anymore.

She returned to school feeling satisfied and redeemed.

When Bonnie Bennet trapped Kai back in another prison world, Bella made a promise to herself to make the lives of her group hell. Wherever she could, she would sabotage everything they did.

She was absolutely thrilled to learn that Caroline had turned off her humanity. Watching Stefan and Elena chase her around, trying to convince her to go back was entertaining. Then the ultimate fun when Stefan was forced to turn his own off. Leaving the two to spiral into their own disaster, Bella set her sights on their witch friend.

Bella would use her ability to taunt her from a distance, spell objects to react whenever in her presence, or any other small thing to irritate the girl. The witch never retaliated and it grew to a boring game for the girl. With her coursework, she fell back to observing the group from a distance. Planning and researching what she needed to get Kai back from them. She knew she would need his sister but she was not very cooperative even with their own she recalled.

She had essentially moved into a small, secret apartment that Kai had set up the year before and she continued to stay there even though her name was still on the dorm. It was simply easier for her if her father ever called and asked when the financials from the school would be mailed home. Her seclusion and research carried on all the while she missed the only person that she felt truly understood her lust for revenge and she thrived on the rush of helping him in his goals as he had hers.

Months passed on and the notebooks compiled with the information that she would need but was useless without the artifact that seemed to be nowhere to be found. The last known one was destroyed and she couldn't even get her hands on the parts to try to reconstruct the device.

Bella laid in their bed, sleeping with her papers scattered around her when a hand clamped down over her mouth. She knew it wasn't a vampire - she hadn't granted invitation to any. Her eyes flew open, her hands ready to blow the intruder away from her, but when she met familiar brown eyes. She stared at him as he released her, slowly bringing his hand up to push her hair from her face.

"Kai?" she whispered as she unsure that he truly was there.

"I'm back," he responded in like, leaning in to kiss her. "I see you've been a busy girl. Don't worry my twisted little beauty. You and I are going to make them all pay. I have just the plan that will ruin them."

She blinked as her fingers curled around his shirt, holding him close. "Your sister is getting married. She's pregnant. They are keeping it secret from the rest of your coven but I overheard. I think they are going to try to run after the wedding... It's twins."

He grinned as his eyes sparkled in the little bit of light that filtered in through the window from the moon. "Well let's make this a wedding they will never forget."

~o.O.o~

Isabella Swan's smile gave no indication of anything more than the malicious intent she desired as she stalked a newly human Elena. She'd already incapacitated Mother Salvatore, who also wanted the girl dead, but this was a witch's hunt now.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Bella sang as she used her magic to blast at a barricade that the girl attempted to use. "Why do you continue to run? You have so many wanting you dead! You were never meant to be here you little bitch! It's a wonder how the hybrid ever allowed you to live after you helped kill his brother. Oh yes! I know all about that! Perhaps I will send him your head!"

She blasted the door again and again until the steel began to come off at the hinges. Her attention was so focused on getting to the doppelganger that she failed to notice the deranged vampire coming up behind her.

"Argh!" she cried out as she felt its teeth rip into her neck, attempting to drain her before she felt slender fingers wrap around her jaw. With a swift twist, she collapsed at the woman's feet dead.

"The girl is mine to kill," Lily Salvatore declared softly as she looked at the girl's body with sorrow. Stepping over her body, she continued to finish what Bella had started.

~o.O.o~

Kai made his grand entrance at Alaric and Jo's wedding in his dramatic way that had done Isabella proud. When he transitioned in front of everyone, the members of his coven slowly dying a drawn out, painful death, the girl in the back of the venue stood watching the bloodbath with a smirk on her lightly painted lips.

She remained silent as he placed the curse on Elena's body, tying her to her witch friend. Only then she knew she hated the girl more than the witch. She had a better plan for the doppelganger and her friends that refused to help her with a singular problem two years before.

She continued to hide and watch as Bonnie confronted Kai, grinning as he nearly killed her, leaving her in the hands of her friend to decide. His best friend or his lover. When it appeared that he would let the witch die, she knew simply from observing that he wasn't that cruel, but as conniving.

Keeping her eyes sharp, her heart nearly stopped when she saw him come up behind Kai as he ran his mouth. Launching a broken piece of wood from one of the chairs at Damon, it struck him in the chest before he had the opportunity to take her own lover's head.

Kai whipped his head around to take in what happened. "Huh...Guess it's not your day pal," he commented thoughtfully. The two new vampires watched as Damon stared at the makeshift stake in his chest as he felt his body begin to wither. "I'll be sure to let Elena know how much you loved her."

Isabella turned to make her way to the witch, gasping for her last breaths. "Shall I let you live or die? Death would be such a mercy for a bitch like you," she decided as she ripped open her wrist and shoved her bleeding flesh to the girl's mouth.

"Why would you do something so evil?" Bonnie asked as she stared at her, sliding back and away as Kai approached behind Bella.

"Ask your friends. All I was, was a human girl needing help with one troublesome creature that they were more than capable of taking care of if she came around for me. My loyalty goes to those that haven't given me any reason not to trust. No matter their intention. Besides, this all has been quite fun," she explained with a careless shrug.

Kai pressed his lips to his lover's neck, his favorite spot on her that he learned early on lit her body like fire. "Come now. You have more of those ridiculous creatures that we can have some fun with."

She met his eyes, lust and desire dancing in them like the fire that was around them. "Let the games begin."


End file.
